yvens_ayickofandomcom-20200215-history
Other Language
Since its creation, Yvens Ayicko Wiki has been dubbed into many languagese other than English. Azerbajian in Azerbajian, the show is called "Dunya Maceralari" Voice Actors * Zəngin Xahiş - Earth * Uyğun Düşmüş - Thomas * Sayılan Gömrük - Robin and Johnny * Zavodunun Aşağıdakı - Lighting McQueen * Hazırlanıb Komandamız - Spongebob Squarepants * Mühafizəsi Uğrunda - Dusty Crophhoper * Zəngin Gözəl - Sakamto Mio * Bir Söz Milli - Miyafuji Yoshika * Yolları Dünya - Finn and Jake * Forması Vasitəsilə - Benson Trivia * Yvens Ayicko Narrators * Yvens Ayicko Wiki Narrtors * Yvens Alphonse Narrators Arabic Characters Voice Actors * Jihan Malla - Earth and Hanazuki * Rana Al Rifai - Ben Tennyson * Ismail Mouawad - Lincoln * Dani Bustani - Robin * Charbel Ayoub - Tomas Race * Ahmed El-Agha - Dipper Pines * Wafa'a Abdullah - Mabel Pines * Nesma Mahgoub - Elsa Brazilian Portuguese in Brazil, the series in is the this known as "O Aventures do Mundo" and is Narrated by Yvens Ayicko Wiki from the first season to the fifth and Movies onwards, with having narrated from the eighth season to the tweifth. Characters Voice Actors * Charles Emmanuel - Earth (S1/S13E60) Ben Tennyson (S9/S18E60) * Fernanda Ribeiro - Earth (S14/S19E60) and Miyafuji Yoshika (S14/S19E60) * Louise Schachter - Earth (Season 21 onwards) * Mariana Dondi - Miyafuji Yoshika (S20E01 onwards) * Bruna Laynes - Hikari Karibuchi (Season 20 onwards) * Ana Lucia Menezes - Takami Karibuchi (Season 20 onwards) * Beta Cinalli - Hanazuki (S20E10 onwards) * Evie Saide - Unikitty (Season 21 onwards) * Mattheus Calliano - Ben Tennyson (S20E01 onwards) * Wendell Bezerra - Spongebob SquarePants * Andre Marcondes - Steven Universe * Manolo Rey - Robin * João Carlos Guerra - White Big Black * João Victor Granja - Gumball * Anderson Coutinho - Entrée * Bianca Alencar - Mabel Pines * Taryn Szpilman - Elsa * Thiago Keplmair - Dipper Pines * Gustavo Pereira - Jimmy-two * Flavia Fontenelle - Red Hemka * Marisa Leal - Gundula Rall * Silvia Goiabeira - Akane Isshiki * Sergio Stern - Mordecai * Fernando Mendonca - Dusty Crophopper * Marcelo Garcia - Tomas Race * Yah Gesteira - K.O * Luiz Carlos de Morais - Daizo Tokyo * Thiago Machado - Thomas Bulgarian in Bulgaria. the series in is the known as "Svetovnoto Prikiyuchenie" with wikia is de we're narrated by season onwards movies onwards www.TWA.com Characters Voice Actors * Elena Peeva - Earth and Ben Tennyson * Asya Racheva - Earth Finn Steven amd K.O * Vilma Kartalska - Ben Tennyson and Unikitty * Martin Geraskov - Thomas and Dipper Pines * Tatyana Etimova - Earth Gumball and Hanazuki * Nencho Balabanov - Daizo Tokyo * Marian Bachev - Rigby * Zhivko Dzhuranov - Johnny * Mikhaela Tyuleva - Red Hemka * Ivan Valchev - Dusty Crophopper * Asya Bratanova - Mabel Pines * Kamen Asenov - Robin * Christian Fokov - Vill Black * Nadezhda Panayotova - Elsa * Aleksandra Sarhadjieva - White Cashinga * Hristo Dimitrov - Mordecai * Alexandra Audio - Lincoln Chinese 那里边 缘故, 阿三 as, 好吗不用愁有时间吗的了也很少女 情怀(⊙o⊙)啊 呀 Voice Cast TBA TBA TBA TBA Cantonese the world adventure ,as' Cantronese HK Voice Cast TBA TBA TBA Croatian Kin Croatia, the this is in de're narrated as "Svjetske Avanture" movies onwards in full movies wikia with is de we're narrated Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA Czech in Czech, the season in is onwards as "Svetove Dobrodruzstvi" movies onwards in full movies with wikia is de we're narrated by series Voice Actros * Kristina Jelinkova - Earth and Ben Tennyson * Jan Kalous - Thomas * Poradny Rostak - Gumball * Igor Bares - Tomas Race * Krystof Hadek - Dusty Crophopper * David Stepan - Dipper Pines * Pavlina Kostkova Dytrtova - Mabel Pines * Matej Machacek - Lincoln * Martina Kechnerov - Vill Black * Klara Simanova - Mabel Pines (Season 1) Danish in Dansk, narrated in is the this de we're onwards movies as "Verdens Eventyr" Danish with wikia is de of we to narrated by series DK Voice Actors * Casper Phillipson - Thomas * Simon Stenspil - Dusty Crophopper * Andreas Berg Nielsen - Dipper Pines * Julie Agnete Vang - Mabel Pines * Rebekka Weissfeld - Gumball * Oliver Berg - Finn Dutch in Dutch narrated "De World Adventures" Dutch with wikia is de of we narrated Voice Actors * Danna Vrijhof - Earth * Jary Beekhuizen - Steven * Jurgen Theuns - Thomas * Trevor Reekers - Mordecai * Thijs van Aken - Rigby * Philip ten Bosch - Jimmy * Stephan Holwerda - Dipper Pines * Kim van Zeben - Mabel Pines * Huub Dikstaal - Dusty Crophopper English (UK) Voice Actors * Della Saba - Earth (UK) * Ben Small - Thomas (UK 2009-2015) * John Hasler - Thomas (UK onwards) * Pierce Brosnan - White Big Ball (UK 1971/2000) * Mark Moraghan - White Big Ball (UK Season 5 onwards) * Rob Rackstraw - Scoop (UK 1998-2012) English (US) Voice Actors * Sam Lavagnino - Earth (US) * Martin Sherman - Thomas (US 2009/2015) * Joseph May - Thomas (US) * George Carlin - White Big Ball (US 1971/1996) * Alec Bladwin - White Big Ball (US Thomas and the Magic Railroad only) * Keith Szarabajka - White Big Ball (US 2001/2004) * Paul Eiding - White Big Ball (US 2005/2008) * Kevin Michael Richardson - White Big Ball (US 2009 onwards) * Alan Marriott - Scoop (US 2001-2009) * David Menkin - Scoop (US 2010-2012) Estonian Voice Actors * Ines Aru - Earth and Steven Universe * Hele Korve - Lincoln and Gumball * Silvia Laidla - White Big Ball (Season 1/Season 12) * Anu Lamp - Unikitty and Hanazuki * Eva Pussa - Ben Tennyson (Season 9 onwards) * Kart Tomingas - Mokyo-chan and White Miki-chan * Nele-Liis Vaiksoo - Miyafuji Yoshika and Hottari Shizuka Finnish in the is Finnish narrated "Maailman Adventures" Finnish with wiki is de of we're narrated by new Voice Actors * Juha Varis - Thomas * Joonathan Kettunen - Earth and Steven * Aku Hirviniemi - Dusty Crophopper * Aksu Palmen - Finn * Saara Lehtonen - Lincoln * Antti Paakkonen - Scoop French Voice Actors * Blanche Ravalec - Earth * Fabrice Trojani - Thomas * Sophie Pyronnet - Gumball * Sauvane Delanoe - Ben Tennyson * Matias Kozlowski - Robin * Emmanuel Dekoninck - Mordecai * Maxime Donnay - Rigby * Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque - Johnny * Paul Borne - Tomas Race * Celine Legendre-Herda - Gundula Rall * Jeremy Prevost - Grizzly Bear * Thibaut Delmotte - Dipper Pines * Veronique Fyon - Finn * Carole Baillien - Mabel Pines * Fred Testot - Dusty Crophopper * Marie Facundo - Steven Universe * Gabriel Lessard - Jimmy-Two * Louis-Philippe Dandenault - Entrée * Nathalie Bienaime - Lincoln German Voice Actors * Sebastian Fitzner - Earth and Steven *Keya Marie Moller - Unikitty * Eberhard Haar - White Big Ball * Constantin von Jascheroff - Finn * Julius Jellinek - Johnny * Karlo Hackenberger - Mordecai * Luisa Wietzorek - Mabel Pines * Rainer Fritzsche - Rigby * Christian Stark - Thomas * Sebastian Fitzner - Steven Universe * Sebastian Winkler - Grizzly Bear * Ozan Unal - Dipper Pines * Martin Halm - Dusty Crophopper * Julien Haggege - Robin * Santiago Ziesmer - Spongebob Squarepants * Daniel Kirchberger - Lincoln * Dirk Stollberg - Jimmy Greek in the as "Greek" Voice Actors * Ria Apergi - Steven K.O and Lincoln * Hari's Grigoropoulos - Thomas * Khysoyla Papadopoyloy - Hanazuki * Giorgos Purpasopoulos - Grizzly Bear * Gioruos Kapoutzidis - Dusty Crophopper * Dionisis Kladis - Dipper Pines * Irini Chronaki - Mabel Pines * Mairi Sinatsaki - White Cashinga * Loukas Frangoulis - Robin * Chrysoula Papadopoulou - Miyafuji Yoshika * Vasiliki Chronaki - Sakamoto Mio Hungarian Voice Actors * Haffner Aniko - Earth and Unikitty * Csore Gabor - Thomas * Almos Elod - Robin * Zoltan Rajkai - Mordecai * Csiby Gergely - K.O * Markovics Tamas - Johnny * Balazs Acs - Lincoln * Csuha Borbala - White Cashinga * Tamas Markovics - Dipper Pines * Barath Istvan - Finn * Bogdan Gergo - Steven Universe * Czeto Roland - Dusty Crophopper * Ilona Molnar - Mabel Pines * Janos Bacskai - Vill Black Hindi in narrators is in the wild wikia hindi Voice Actors * Nikita Aria - Ben Tennyson (Season 9/Season 12) * Amrita Arora - Earth and Ben Tennyson (S13 onwards) * Kareena Kapoor - Lincoln Gumball Hanazuki and Unikitty * Keashav Kava - Robin Hebrew in narrators is in the with wikia Hebrew Voice Actors * Mia Kadosh - Earth * Dorel Zohar - Thomas * Sharon Shachal - Mabel Pines * Daniel Magon - Dipper Pines * Guy Raifman - Lincoln * Gilan Shahaf - Mordecai * Dan Kiesler - Rigby * Jonathan Magon - Finn * Eilla Feldman - Miyafuji Yoshika Icelandic Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA Indonesian Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA Italian in is narrators de we're de be me as "Il Avventura Mondo Voice Actors * Chiara Oliviero - Earth * Claudia Scarpa - Unikitty * Leonardo Caneva - Gumball * Riccardo Suarez - Steven * Alessio De Filippis - Robin Mordecai Rigby and Lincoln * Marco Vivio - Thomas Nigel Uno (Season 19) * Renato Novara - Johnny Test * Davide Garbolino - Jimmy * Gio Gio Rapattoni - Michael Black Boys (Season 20 onwards) * Gabriele Patriarca - Vill Black and K.O * Tiziana Martello - Mabel Pines * Barbara Pitotti - Ben 10 * Antonella Alessandro - Gundula Rall * Alex Polidori - Finn * Enzo Avolio - White Big Ball * Simone Lupinacci - Dipper Pines Japanese 映画 きかんしゃトーマス 世界の冒険 ���� 技術時間 Voice Actors * Chisato Nakajima - Earth (Season 1/Season 13E60) * Ayane Sakura - Earth (S14/S20) Akane Isshiki (S17 onwards) * Azumi Waki - Earth (Season 21 onwards) * Ai Kakuma - Hikari Karibuchi * Kanno Tomomi - Ben Tennyson * Keiko Toda - Thomas (Season 1/Season 8) * Kumiko Higa - Thomas (Season 9 onwards) * Hayashi yu - Steven Universe * Junko Takeuchi - Gumball * Yoshihisa Kawahara - Grizzly Bear * Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon * Romi Park - Finn * Maaya Uchida - Hanazuki and Unikitty * Misato Fukuen - Miyafuji Yoshika * Aya Uchida - Hattori Shizuka * Koji Ochial - Mordecai * Sosuke Komori - Rigby * Akeno Watanabe - Michael Black Boys (S22 onwards) * Ayuru Ohashi - Michael Black Boys (S19) * Keiko Nemoto - Jimmy-Two * Kozue Harashima - Mabel Pines * Yu Mizushima - Johnny Test * Yuki Tai - Dipper Pines * Tatsuomi Hamada - Lincoln * Takashi Onozuka - Robin * Takako Matsu - Elsa * Tadashi Miyazawa - Uncle Grandpa * Eita Nagayana - Dusty Crophopper * Eri Inagawa - K.O * Kan Tanaka - White Big Ball Korean Voice Actors * Shin Yong-U - Thomas * Kim Eun-a - Earth and Red Hemka * Jeong-Hwa Yang - Lincoln * Choe Seunghun - Johnny * Kim Chaeha - K.O * Gang Su-Jin - Robin * Joon Suk-gyeong - Mabel Pines * Jang Min-hyeok - Dipper Pines * Lee Jay Hyun - Unikitty * Choi Han - Uncle Grandpa * Song Joon-Seok - Grizzly Bear * Kim Myeongjun - * Lee Juchang - * Cho Kyungyi - Miyafuji Yoshika Latin American Spanish in narrated is de we're be me as "Las Aventura's Mundial" narrated Yvens Ayicko Wiki in is de're narrated Voice Actors * Analiz Sanchez - Earth * Carla Castaneda - Unikitty * Susana Moreno - Hanazuki * Isabel Martinon - Gumball * Beto Castillo - Tomas Race * Jose Luis Piedra - Lincoln * Arturo Castaneda - K.O * Blas Garcia - Daizo Tokyo * Luis Leonardo Suarez - Tomas Race * Leisha Madina - Steven Universe * Arturo Catano - Mordecai * Alondra Hidalgo - Red Hemka * Alejandro Graue - Dipper Pines * Edson Matus - Dusty Crophopper * Ernesto Lezama - Johnny * Luis Daniel Ramirez - Entrée * Miguel Angel Ghigliazza - White Big Ball * Johnny Torres - Jimmy-Two * Jose Antonio Toledano - Finn * Jose Gilberto Vilchis - Uncle Grandpa * Sol Nieto - Mabel Pines * Reinaldo Rojas - Robin * Moises Ivan Mora - Rigby * Carmen Sarahi - Elsa Latvian Voice Actors * Veikalā Mums - Earth * Ēd Šim dos - Steven and Unikitty * Ziņā Saskaņā - Ben Robin and White Boy Black * Mazāk Nekā - Thomas * Pēdējā Dienā - Gumball * Līdz Histērijai - Lincoln * Rokās Saskaņā - Grizzly Bear * Windows Aģentūra - Tomas Race * Ģimenei Mazāks Zinātņu - K.O * Aģentūras Atsauksmes - Binnie Trivia Lithuanian Voice Actors * Rugpjūčio Sakfè - Earth and Steven * Tačiau Būtų - Thomas * Ypač Dažnai - Gumball * Griežtai Horoskopas - Miyafuji Yoshika and Unikitty * Rugpjūčio Balandžio - Spongebob * Wlexdrehda Skerdynės - Tomas Race * Žmonių Xv Ypatingas Į Straipsnį - Ben and Lincoln * ¥europos Wè - White Boy Black * Už Dažnai - Binnie and Grizzly Bear * Rugpjūčio Tą - Clarence * Konferenciją Maždaugais - Uncle Grandpa * Sakfè ￦įstatymą Ėmė - Johnny and Jimmy Trivia Malay Voice Actors * Ryan Lee Bhaska-ran - Finn * Haniff Bin Hamzah - Dusty Crophopper * Zetgy Izzati - Earth and Lincoln Trivia Norwegian Voice Actors * Martin Lange - Yvens and Thomas * Jan Gunnar Roise - Dusty Crophopper * Sigbjorn Solheim - Dipper Pines * Lena Meieran - Mabel Pines * Kristian Holten Bjerke - Finn Trivia Polish Twoje historie Kredytu jeszcze as Światowe Przykłady Polski Według Wszystkich Doświadczenia Ciągle Voice Actors * Joanna Pach - Earth * Marta Dobecka - Unikitty * Milsoz Konkel - Gumball * Jabusz Zadura - Thomas * Agnieszka Pilaszewska - Mabel Pines * Filip Rogowski - Lincoln * Piotr Bak - Daizo Tokyo * Anna Ulas - Gundula Rall * Bernard Lewandowski - Vill Black * Anna Gejewska - Miyafuji Yoshika * Grzegorz Drojewski - Finn * Magdalena Korcynska - Jimmy * Maciej Musial - Dusty Crophopper * Krzysztof Szczerbinski - Rigby * Jan Rotowski - Steven Universe * Przemyslaw Stippa - Robin * Maciej Dybowski - K.O * Pawel Ciolkosz - Dipper Pines * Piotr Bajtlik - Mordecai European Portuguese in the as "The World Adventures "Pierre Borsan" Portugal Voice Actors * Sandra de Castro - Earth and Lincoln * Andre Raimundo - K.O * Ivo Bastos - Mordecai * Pedro Manana - Rigby * Peter Michael - Robin * Sissi Martins - Steven and Red Hemka * Adriana Moniz - Michael Black Boys * Solange Santos - Mabel Pines * João Pedro Jesus - Dipper Pines * Mario Bomba - Tomas Race * Ricardo Alas - Dusty Crophopper Romanian Stradă aș să Dorește mașina Socială Generală Română Voice Actors * Tamara Roman - Earth Hanazuki and K.O * Richard Balint - Thomas and Gundula Rall * Radu Chirtan - Gumball * Raul Stanulescu - Ben Tennyson * Alexandra Radu - Unikitty * Cristian Neacsu - Mordecai * Claudiu Maier - Rigby * Victor Bucur - Daizo Tokyo * Radu Chirtan - Gumball * Smaranda Caragea - Jimmy * Dalma Kovacs - Elsa * Ernest Fazekas - Johnny * Virgil Aioanei - Vill Black * Viorel Ionescu - Robin * Claudia Prec - Mabel Pines * Razvan Dinu - Steven Universe * Marius Dragus - Dipper Pines Russian Мирово Просто активно Русский ���� ,as' Narrated Для Всего Москвы яп Andrey Grinevich by narreted, Анали и БудетзВ Voice Actors * Alena Sozinova - Earth and Steven Universe * Lev Akselrod - Gumball * Prokhor Chekhovskoy - Thomas * Anastasiya Lapina - Miyafuji Yoshika * Olga Kuznetsova - Robin and Gundula Rall * Lina Ivanova - Lincoln * Prokhorov Chekhovski - Mordecai * Diomid Vinogradov - Rigby * Nataliya Tereshkova - Mabel Pines * Anastasiya Faychuk - Ben Tennyson * Viktor Kipper - Unikitty * Anna Buturlina - Elsa * Anton Kolesnikov - Dipper Pines * Kohstantin Kryukov - Dusty Crophopper * Olga Golovanova - White Cashinga * Daniel Eldarov - White Big Ball (Russian Singing voice) Serbian The World Adventures narrated is as "Bijan Zirovic" Serbain Voice Actors * Marijuana Zivanovic - Earth and Lincoln * Mina Nenadovic - Unikitty and Miyafuji Yoshika * Jelena Gavrilovic - Elsa * Nenad Stojmenovic - Johnny Category:Yvens Ayicko Slovak Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA Slovenian The World Adventures narrated is as "Vladimir Jurc" Slovenian Voice Actors * ''Stefka Drolc'' - Earth (S1E01/S20E60) Thomas (S1/S20) * ''Polona Juh'' - Earth (Season 21 onwards) Thomas * ''Katarina Cas'' - Unikitty * ''Majda Grbac'' - Gumball * ''Milena Zupancic'' - Ben Tennyson and Spongebob Squarpants * ''Jure Ivanusic'' - Yvens Robin Johnny and Daizo Tokyo * ''Aliash Tepina'' - Tomas Race Spain Voice Actors * Silvia Gomez - Earth and Lincoln * Elena Rey - K.O * Pilar Martin - Gumball * Daniel Lema - Johnny * Angel de Gracia - Robin * Isabel Valls - Steven Universe * Sergio Garcia Marin - Dipper Pines * Sara Heras - Mabel Pines * Javier Balas - Jimmy-Two * Adrian Viador - Dipper Pines * Ana Maria Camps - Miyafuji Yoshika * Eduardo Del Hoyo - Dusty Crophopper * Marta Moreno - Michael Black Boys * Miguel Angel Jenner - White Big Ball * Teresa Manresa - Gundula Rall * Ariadna Jimenez - Finn * Victoria Ramos - Vill Black Swedish Voice Actors * Maja Blennermark - Earth * Mimmi Sanden - Gumball * Marten Andersson - Dusty Crophopper * Freddy Asblom - Dipper Pines * Cecilia Wrangel Schoug - Mabel Pines Taiwanese Mandarin The World Adventures is as "Gian Zhihong" Taiwanese Mandarin Narrated Voice Actors * Niu Kaiyang - Dipper Pines * Xie Jiao Juan - Mabel Pines * Qiu Meijun - Earth and Unikitty * Thai The World Adventures is as Thai narrated Voice Actors TBA TBA TBA TBA Turkish in the we're - Turkish as "Dunya Macerasi" narrarted Musfik Kenter as Metin Serezli as Nevra Serezli (2015) Google YouTube Movies DVD Series 'Season ,Episodes Turkish DVD Movies narrarted Yildiz Kenter The World Adventures 1970/2000 2001-present Voice Actors * Goksel Kortay - Earth (1990 S1E01/ 2003 S7E60) * Bergen Coskun - Earth (2004 S8E01/ 2016 S19E60) * Yalgin Yeter - Earth (The Great Race Singing voice) * Damla Babacan - Earth S19E01 and Miyafuji Yoshika * Elif Erdal - Gumball * Onur Kiris - Robin (2000) * Gulnur Badakal - Steven Universe * Ziya Kurkut - Spongebob Squarepants (Season 6/Season 8) * Fatih Ozkul - Spongebob Squarepants Robin Johnny and Clarence * Gokhan Demirel - Daizo Tokyo * Ali Hekimoglu - Dipper Pines (Season 1) * Sercan Gidsoglu - Dipper Pines (Season 2 onwards) * Ozgur Ozdural - Rigby * Harun Can - Thomas and Mordecai * Selin Ozturk - Mabel Pines * Isil Kilic - Miyafuji Yoshika * Sati Cataldas - Robin (Season 17/Season 21) * Mustafa Sandal - Dusty Crophopper * Begum Gunceler - Elsa * Cuneyt Sayil - Lincoln * Levent Unsal - Grizzly Bear * Ozgur Unsal - Ben Tennyson * Cahit Saher - White Big Ball Ukrainian The World Adventures "Oleksa Nehrebeckyj" Narrated Ukraine Voice Actors * Andriy Fedinchyk - Thomas * V'yacheslav Hikolenko - Dusty Crophopper Trivia Vietnamese Voice Actors * Thanh Huong - Earth and Steven * Gia Tri - Thomas * Anh Tuan - Binnie * Truong Tan - White Big Ball * Tien Dat - Daizo Tokyo * Quoc Tin - Uncle Grandpa Welsh in the narrated, "John Ogwen" as "Mae'r Adventures Byd" Season, Episode, Character Names Voice Actors * Elain Llwyd - Earth Ben Steven and Unikitty * Steffan Rhys - Thomas and Orange * Aled Evans - White Big Ball * Emyr Roberts - Daizo Tokyo * Dyfrig Evans - Four Arms Category:Other Languagese Wikia Category:TWA Characters Category:Browse Category:Voice Actors Cast: Category:Narrators Category:MultiLaguagese